


Whirligig

by cylonish



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylonish/pseuds/cylonish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for hardly_loquacious' story "Whirligig".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirligig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardly_loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardly_loquacious/gifts).



_**A Cover:** _

  


_**A Fanmix:** _  


**The Weight of Us - Sanders Bohlke**  
 _There's a cold heart, buried beneath,_  
 _and warm blood, running deep._  
 _Secrets are mine to keep protected by silent sleep_  
 _I'm not ready for the weight of us_

**Gracious - Ben Howard**  
 _Gracious goes the ghost of you_  
 _And I will never forget the plans and the_  
 _Silhouettes you drew here and_  
 _Gracious goes the ghost of you my dear_

**Change of Time - Josh Ritter**  
 _I was thirsty so I drank_  
 _And though it was salt water_  
 _There was something 'bout the way_  
 _It tasted so familiar_

**The Ladder - Andrew Belle**  
 _And I will be the one to gaze on you discreetly_  
 _Slow your speed_  
 _Turn yourself around and follow me_  
 _Cause I will be the one who preys upon you sweetly_

**My Fight (For You) - Greg Laswell**  
 _And you know there's nothing_  
 _That I won't do for you here_  
 _There is nothing that can stand up to my fight_  
 _For you, for you_

**One Heart Missing - Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**  
 _I'm calling your name_  
 _But you won't listen_  
 _If love is made for two_  
 _Then there's one heart missing_

**I Want It To Be - Tonic**  
 _If I opened up my heart strings_  
 _Could you show me how to heal them?_  
 _Cause I want it to be_  
 _Something bigger than me_

**Take A Chance - Scouting For Girls**  
 _Take a chance, before it's gone_  
 _Throw me a rope or string me along_  
 _I'm nothing without you..._  
 _I want you to know you're the star of my show_

listen _**[here](http://8tracks.com/pathosical/the-whirligig-of-life)**_ on 8tracks _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so all of this was made as part of the 2013 HetBigBang over on livejournal, the story I claimed was hardly_loquacious' brilliant (from the snippets that I got) story "Whirligig". It's an awesome fic from Mac's perspective that everyone should go check out. 
> 
> The complete story is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/942273


End file.
